


[podfic] Take Me, I'm Yours

by Kess



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for this prompt on kink!meme:<br/>Fenris has never had a willing sexual encounter with a man, and has some assumptions about how it must always be unwilling between two men. Somehow, he stumbles upon Anders revealing stress by a quick go with a guy, and Fenris assumes Anders is being raped. Even if he doesn't like him, Fenris doesn't stand for that and interrupts, making Anders mad because it scares off the guy he was with.</p>
<p>Fenris is mad because he thinks he did Anders a favor and Anders is too stubborn to admit it.</p>
<p>Eventually Anders ends up proving to him that he really does enjoy getting fucked by guys, by getting Fenris to fuck him.</p>
<p>http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/10749.html?thread=41690365#t41690365</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Take Me, I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take Me, I'm Yours.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/888048) by [zillah1199](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zillah1199/pseuds/zillah1199). 



 

this is my recording of one of the best, funniest fenders fics that I’ve read. Ever. I love everyone in this, they’re all adorable dorks.

 

 

[Here’s the mp3! click to stream, right click and save as to download!](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Age/Take%20Me,%20I'm%20Yours%20%20by%20Zillah1199.mp3) | Length: 1 hour 46 minutes 17.5 seconds | Size: 97 MB


End file.
